


4am calls

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [29]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>You keep calling me at 4am EVERYDAY why? AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	4am calls

**Author's Note:**

> Its not an AU ? Sorry <3

 

“Yes?” Ben mumbled as he pressed his phone to his ear, searching for his glasses in the darkness of his bedroom, but giving up when he couldn’t find them.

“Ben?” a voice came from the phone and Ben peaked up.

“Mike? Are you alright?” Ben took a quick look at the screen and saw it was 3:57am. “Why are you calling?”

“I am alright.” Mike said and Ben deflated, huddling deeper into his blankets, with his phone resting against his cheek.

“What's up then?” Ben rasped out and yawned, holding the phone as it threatened to fall into the pillow under his head.

“I just wanted to call. How are you?” confused for one thing, Ben thought and rubbed his eyes.

“Tired, pretty damn sleepy and worried. Are you really alright? Why are you awake at 4am?”

“Oh, I-... I wanted to call you.” Mike said into the phone on the other end of the line.

“Even if we are going to work in 5 hours together?”

“Yeah. I just had the need to do it.”

“Mike, I you are my best friend, but right now? I am tired and I really want to sleep, we can talk in the morning, okay?” Ben could hear Mike breathe out hard before he heard an “Okay.” And then the sound of a chanceled call.

“Weird.” Ben said to himself before putting the phone back on the nightstand and himself back under the blankets.

* * *

 

A week later, Ben was woken up by the same sound that did the last 7 days. Glaringly, he glanced at the display and groaned when he saw ‘Mike’ as an incoming call under the big clock displaying that it was in fact 4am.

“Mike.” He whined as he picked up, his eyelids already dropping again.

“Good morning, Ben.” Mike said cheerily from the other side, making Ben want to choke him.

“Are you in danger of dying?”

“No?”

“Do you need something from me that can’t wait until 9am?”

“No?”

“Then why are you calling?” Ben said, pushing himself up in the bed just to stare into the darkness that surrounded him.

“Because...” Mike said and Ben could hear movements.

“I had to hear your voice to be sure you are still here.” Mike then finally said and Ben stared widely into nothing.

“Mike.” Ben said softly. “I am alive. And I will stay that way for a long time. Don’t worry, okay?”

They hung up.

* * *

 

Three weeks later, Ben huffed when arms came around him to pull him into a warm chest. Then a soft rumble came from said chest, forming words in the dark room.

“Still alive?” Mike asked, pressing a kiss to Ben's shoulder.

“Why don’t you test yourself?” Ben returned and pulled a hand away from his middle to press it over his heart, making Mike feel the pulse under his palm.

“Now sleep.” Ben turned in Mike's arm to curl into the warm chest, ear pressed to the naked chest and Mike's heartbeat directly under.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
